


Not Of Your Kind

by MistressTitania



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, I also want to see a Bamf!Oliver fixing Connor's little murder issue, M/M, but my 3am brain wanted Vampire!Oliver, i don't even know really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Oliver mixed with Connor's breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Of Your Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know but my brain wouldn't let go of the idea of a Vampire!Oliver. I also want more fics where Oliver is calm and has no issues helping Connor with the little murder issue for one reason or another- vampire, immortal, secret agent, alien, demon, etc. And so at 3am I wrote this drabble.

Oliver took a long drink from his glass of what appeared to be red wine. Very few people were ever allowed in enough to learn the truth. He refused to allow himself to dwell on the more recent one he’d hoped would be that special. Really, from that first meeting Oliver should have known better but there was just something that drew him to Connor. Gripping the glass tightly he cursed that he couldn’t let the name and man go so easily from his thoughts, even five weeks later.

Oliver really had hoped the stupid movie Donna had sent him would work as good distraction but it was failing at the task. Oliver normally really enjoyed watching movies about what new theories humans had about his kind. The sparkling vampires had left him both laughing and cringing. The idea he couldn’t have sex had just left him cringing. The only redeeming feature about this movie was seeing The Doctor in leather pants without a shirt. Well, the vampire was also pretty attractive. As it came to end Oliver found himself singing along to the end credits while standing to go wash his glass out.

“Looking for the prize but I don’t want blood, I order one drink then I drink the flood, well, you can come inside but your friends can’t come, 99 problems and a bitch ain’t one.”

A knock at the door made him frown as he dried off his hands. The door man was supposed to ask for permission before allowing anyone up. There was only a short list of people who are automatically allowed up and all of them would have called first. Listening to the heart beat on the other side of the door Oliver found himself gasping in shock. Apparently he’d forgotten to take Connor off the allowed list.

Putting on the best casual expression he could, trying to ignore the concern he felt at how wrong the heartbeat sounded, Oliver opened the door. He could only watch as Connor fell apart in front of him. It hurt to see the strong, sexy, cocky man turned into this shaking and hopeless creature before him. Oliver knew without a doubt he would do anything and everything to fix whatever had happened.

Kneeling slowly he placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder squeezing gently trying to get the man focused on him instead of the panicked thoughts. Now that he was closer Oliver could smell a lot of blood, the panicked sweat of the other young lawyers and smoke on Connor. The only thing keeping him from panicking himself was that he knew it was not Connor’s blood he was scenting and so the other man was not injured. Connor was not reacting now except for the repeated mumbling of ‘I screwed up’ as he leaned against the doorframe in the hallway. Eventually his neighbors would investigate and Oliver couldn’t have that. Easily lifting Connor into his arms, there was a lot of truth behind how strong his kind are, Oliver carried him into the apartment kicking the door closed behind him.

He tried to focus on coming up with his plan of attack for the few hours but Oliver found it hard not to just enjoy holding Connor, the human’s warmth sinking through their clothes. It didn’t help that Connor had actually gone silent and was leaning into Oliver too. So he allowed himself to indulge in just holding Connor for a few more minutes. Eventually he was able to focus on coming up with a workable plan.

“Alright, Connor, first we are going to get you cleaned up. You are going to shower, scrub every inch including under your nails. Infact if we can trim your nails that would be a very good start. I am also going to destroy every piece of clothing you are wearing right now. I’ll be having an…associate replace it with identical pieces for later. At the moment you’ll just have to make do with borrowing sweats from me. After which you are going to drink a glass of orange juice and eat a piece of toast without argument. Then we will talk. Now nod if you understand everything I just said?”

Connor automatically found himself nodding against Oliver’s shoulder. There was just something in that tone of voice that did not even leave any room for questions, just obedience.

“Good boy. Do as I say and everything will be just fine. Your little friends and you may have screwed up but I have had plenty of experience in cleaning up messes. Now do you need assistance undressing or shall I leave you alone for this part?” Oliver set Connor back on his feet leaning him against the bathroom wall.

“S-stay.”

Secretly very pleased that Connor wanted him to stay Oliver just nodded keeping his face neutral.

“Let’s get to work then. We have a busy night ahead and it is already three am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Movies mentioned- Fright Night(2011), Twilight, Interview With A Vampire.  
> Song- 99 Problems by Hugo


End file.
